How It Should Have Ended
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: What it says on the tin. A semi-spitefic set just after the wedding in Breaking Dawn


_Disclaimer: I do not own Breaking Dawn, nor an of the associated characters from the Twilight series._

 _Summary: A "How It Should Have Ended" semi-spitefic_

 _A/N: This is dedicated to my twin, Sally, who died on Boxing Day 2005_

* * *

 **How It Should Have Ended**

"We told you you could go if you didn't cause a scene, Jake! Ridiculous amounts of people present, most of them normal humans, and you practically attack the Police Chief's daughter and phase right there!"

Jake scowled at the floor while Sam paced in front of him. "I know, but Bella had just told me that despite all our warnings, even though they all knew it would violate the Treaty, the Cullens were still planning to turn her."

Sam froze mid-step, masterfully ignoring Leah's snigger as he nearly toppled over. "You're sure of this?"

Jake nodded, warring between anger and grief. "She even laid out how they were going to do it. Have the honeymoon, turn her at the end of it while pretending that she's away at collage and too busy to come home or keep in steady contact, then fake her death."

Leah groaned. "What you ever saw in that vacuous twit… Jake, are you going to keep defending her after this? Because no matter how good you are in a fight, the Pack needs to know if we can trust you at our back."

Jacob's head snapped up, glaring at Leah, but Embry stepped between them. "Dude, we're friends, but we all know that you're judgement goes way off as soon as Bella gets involved. We protect humans, but if they refuse that protection, there's only so much we can do."

The youngest Black deflated; they weren't wrong. "I know, and no, I'm not going to defend her. I'll always remember her as the human girl who was my first and longest crush, but she's chosen her side, and I know mine."

As the wolf designated to keep an eye on the Cullens, mostly because everyone else had pulled rank and refused, Seth offered a suggestion. "We wait until the guests have left. Alice has been running the whole family ragged to create what she thinks is the perfect wedding -"

The simultaneous derisive snort from the entire pack interrupted him. Jared rolled his eyes, "If by perfect you mean tacky and an excuse to show off how they have money to burn."

The rest of the wolves looked at him oddly, before Embry asked the obvious question. "Since when do you know so much about it?"

Jared blushed lightly, though it was hard to tell. "Since I described it for Kim, when she was browsing wedding magazines. She threatened to call everything off, Imprint or no Imprint, if I even considered bringing 'that bland, unimaginative crap' anywhere near our ceremony."

Seth forced them back on topic. " _Anyway,_ they've spent a long time getting everything organised, so they haven't hunted for a while."

Leah nodded, looking at her brother with a hint of sisterly approval. "So we either catch them while they're as weak as they'll ever get, or we pick them off one by one as they hunt, when they're distracted."

Jake nodded, sad but resigned. "The Pack was too small to confront them head-on when the treaty was formed, but we have numbers on our side."

Quil agreed, "Especially with the mind-reader gone and the mosquito unable to see us. With as arrogant as they are, they probably won't even think of us if she sees a future where their coven is reduced or destroyed."

Paul grinned savagely. Imprinting on Rachel Black may have calmed his temper, but the Chief's daughter (once she was persuaded that the legends were real) was just as keen on killing the Cold Ones as Paul was. "We know how to fight vampires, beyond the fact that we were born to. This will be our best chance."

* * *

Carlise and Esme were the first to go, as the easiest targets.

Alice dragged Rosalie out for some twisted version of a 'Girl's day', the last one they would ever have. To everyone bar Leah's surprise, Rosalie was the greater challenge by far, Alice unable to compensate without the advantage of her visions.

Without his mate's restraining influence, Jasper no longer felt any need for restraint. Emmett joined forces with the La Push pack to stop him going on a killing spree, his strength probably the only thing preventing the blond vampire from killing all of them.

The pack almost regretted killing Emmett, too, though the injuries he had sustained in stopping his 'brother' made it more of a mercy blow. He had been good-natured, never really holding a grudge against the pack, despite their mutual animosity.

Edward they swarmed en-masse. Mind-reading might have helped him against one opponent, but with the pack-mind making it harder to tell which wolf intended to do what, they took him down.

As she had the previous year, Bella promptly fell apart without him. It was almost as pitiable as it was a relief. Newborns, especially red-eyed ones, were a lot harder to kill. But the pack had achieved that last year, in far greater numbers, and had little trouble doing so again.

The explanation for their disappearance woul take care of itself, once Chief Swan started digging into the Cullen's past properly and all their illegal actions came to light.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: I was re-reading Das Mervin's sporking of the Twilight Series, and this came to mind. I make no apologies._

 _As ever, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are not._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


End file.
